


The Bad Touch

by lwielaura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Oblivious Steve, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut, Tony is a sneaky bastard, a little emotions, and guess what, blushing is involved, but he loves Steve, ok a bit plot, steve loves him, tony always gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwielaura/pseuds/lwielaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a very interesting article leads to much more interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me stuff on my tumblr http://allhailtchalla.tumblr.com/

Pepper had always ridiculed him for reading her magazines when he was bored, was it during board meetings or while on his plane to somewhere or just during one of his regular insomniac rants, but he couldn’t help.  
He loved to hear what the press came up with this time, loved the overexaggerated gossip and weird fashion trends, but mostly he was interested in the lifestyle section. Not only that he had learned some valuable stuff about food and health (he ignored anyway but some recipes were really neat), he always spent a lot of time reading the good old sex up your life tips.  
Not that he needed them, honestly, he still was Tony fucking Stark and if there was one thing he was blessed with from birth on it was his playboy attitude and abilities (and his alcoholism, cheers), but somehow even he managed to learn something new once in a while.  
Which lead to the whole situation he was in now, not that he was complaining, but he definitely blamed Pepper and her damn magazines for the sudden idea of his.  
Steve was in his workshop what wasn’t unusual anymore since they had that strange “will-they-won’t-they” thing between them, something that exhausted all their friends because everyone had pretty much agreed that they were a couple, but the thing is, they weren’t and hell, if this didn’t bug Tony.  
But no one really wanted to make the first step, none of them was actually and one hundred percent sure what the other one felt, so they just continued dancing around each other, annoying everyone including themselves.  
So he didn’t even plan the whole thing, it just kind of happened after Steve complained about his sore back and neck and Tony had shrugged, offering him an absolute platonic and non-sexual backrub, thank you very much, and Steve had agreed happily.  
Everything was easy between them at this point so he didn’t hesitate to place himself behind him, pulling off his gloves he was wearing and started to massage his friend’s back.  
Steve moaned almost obscene as he found and treated some particular heavy knots in his neck and it was enough to make even Tony blush, before suddenly an unseen grin flickered on his face.  
Ok, just to make this clear again, it wasn’t his fault. It was the magazine and Steve’s damn inappropriate and fucking arousing noises he didn’t even seem to realize he was making. Right?  
“So, having a bad day?” Tony asked casually, trying to remember the exact spots, letting his fingers slide down his muscled back searchingly.  
“You have no idea.” Steve groaned, leaning into Tony’s soft touch and if this wasn’t an invitation.  
“Fury had me going all nghhh” he suddenly exhaled, hips shifting a bit uncomfortable, tensing noticeably, but he didn’t back off as Tony found the intended spot and kneaded it carefully.  
“You all right, Cap?” Tony asked innocently, trying to ban his smirk from his voice as he saw the creeping blush in Steve’s neck, proceeding on more appropriate parts of his back. Well, this was interesting.  
“Yeah, sorry, just a bit… As I said, Fury had me going all day on some darn paper work no one’s going to read anyway.”  
“Is Captain America doubting the bureaucracy that holds this land together?”  
“I’m not doubting – shit, TONY!” He almost jumped as his fingers returned to the experimental nerve and Steve actually buckled a bit, the blush now turning deep red.  
“Yes, you’re really tensed today. No need to ruin your mouth with these dirty words, Steve.” Tony hummed happily, massaging his shoulders again.  
Contended he watched how the other man’s fists clenched, holding tight onto the poor fabric of his sweatpants, breath a bit faltered and irregular and nowhere near stable.  
“I’m not. Sorry.” Steve choked after a while, weaker than probably intended, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
The magazine had said if you would just stimulate that nerve long or often enough, there would be some pleasant consequences and after Tony had seen the show he would get, there was no way he would miss it. He would probably having a hard time not coming in his jeans himself.  
“No need to worry, Captain Handsome, I got you.” he grinned shamelessly, enjoying the knowledge that Steve couldn’t see his face, his probably blasted pupils and his quite obvious erection because there was no way Steve could make such a noise without a certain reaction to him, he was human too, after all.  
With that he got back to that spot, waiting a second, trying to figure out if Steve knew what he was up to, but he didn’t seem so, so he took a long breath before he pressed his thumbs into it, impatient and eager for the undoubtfully following reaction and yes, he was rewarded.  
“Oh GOD!” Steve almost whimpered, grabbing the next pillow and clenching onto it like his dear life depended on it and Tony had to bite his lip to hold back a moan himself because damn!  
“Now, I have no idea what’s wrong with you today.” He remarked cheerfully, returning to his neck, but the glee in his voice seemed to have given him away because suddenly Steve looked at him over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and his pink lips parted, eyes and pupils wide and blown and he couldn’t find another word but lustful, staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and probably hope?  
“Something wrong?” Tony asked with the sweetest smile, leaning his head a bit to the side.  
“You... what are you doing?”  
“Well, I’m not the one behaving weird, don’t you think?”  
“You’re doing this on purpose.”  
“Doing what on purpose?”  
He had expected awkward babbling or a panicky excuse or something to free him from his misery, he didn’t expect sudden and rough lips on his own, hungry and demanding, that nearly made him forget how to breathe. Before he could comprehend what was happening or react in any way that would made him an actual participant into the whole thing, Steve had pinned him down the sofa and great, his brain suddenly decided that it was the time to initiate a complete lockdown.  
“Steve.” He managed after a brief intense moment blandly, trying to not burn alive in the face of that glance the blonde shot him.  
“You bastard.” Steve muttered but it didn’t sound mad. More playful, promising, fond and maybe a bit excited.  
“I was just…” Tony tried but was cut off with another deep kiss and this time he didn’t bother to hold back his moan, deciding that this situation was much too obvious to be misread, slinging his legs around Steve’s waist and Steve moaned, grabbing his shirt gasping, breaking the kiss for a pleasured groan as he felt his erection rubbing on him.  
“This is not how we gave back rubs in the thirties.” He chocked and Tony managed to snort with his last remaining oxygen, fingers finding his way into the man’s hair, dragging him closer.  
“It’s not the conventional method for nowadays as well.” he replied weakly, voice almost cracking as he lost himself into these eyes once again. Hell, he wanted to do this for so long now, had wondered so often how he would taste like, sound like, look like while falling apart and now this happened and fuck fuck fuck, his brain still didn’t work.  
Steve had the same idea, obviously, because suddenly his shirt was dragged over his head and thrown away unheedingly and Tony tried to imitate that gesture but his fingers were to shaky to even manage to unbutton Steve’s fucking tight shirt, so he just pulled, buttons flying lose, ruining that gorgeous piece of fabric forever but right now, he couldn’t care less since now they were skin to skin and he couldn’t help but fall apart a bit with this sensation.  
“That was my favorite shirt.” Steve groaned as a very and deeply distracting hand explored his hip and Tony actually shivered, why the fuck did he shiver, sex never felt like this, wasn’t supposed to feel like this, so intense and close and almost intimidating.  
“I’ll buy you a new one. Or twenty. I don’t really care.” He snarled, tried to regain a bit control over situation and failed spectacularly.  
Steve’s mouth pressed against his neck and the sudden pressure made him moan loudly and grabbing an innocent pillow next to him, clenching it like his dear life depended on it.  
“Also, this is my couch we’re ruining, don’t complain.”  
“Bedroom?” Steve muttered and his hot breath ran over his bare skin and he felt the prickling sensation of goosebumps all over his body.  
“I don’t fucking think so.” He answered and rolled over, managing to occupy the top space, looking Steve deep into the eyes and he swore he drowned in the blue and lust a few seconds, breathless and overwhelmed and overheated, before he remembered what they were doing and let his hand touch every inch of bare skin, sliding downwards and without much of a warning he cupped the blonde through his jeans and the surprised moan escaping the parted lips almost did it for Tony, for Tony fucking Stark, playboy number one, and he could barely pull himself together by the noises he made and it was almost shameful when it wasn’t so god damn arousing.  
“Want you” he muttered distracted as he kissed the heated skin of his chest, his hand remaining where he put it.  
“You made that quite clear.” Steve answered and how the fuck did he still maintain his fucking sass in a situation like that when even Tony didn’t.  
“Sassy bastard. Wanted to do this for so long.” He growled and finally reached the waistband and looked up to ask for consent but the way Steve was breathing heavily, eyes closed, head pressed against the couch and licking his lips, he understood that this was invitation enough so he just let his lips brush against the bulged fabric of the sweatpants and immediately Steve’s hand found his way into his curls and a crooked sound escaped his lips and Tony was contended about the development of the situation because now he was in charge again.  
Without giving this another thought he pulled down the pants and was faced with his whatever Steve was for him’s erection and had to swallow hard because damn.  
Maybe he stared a bit too long (because honestly, the whole picture he just witnessed was something he so had to remember and he focused on every minor detail just to never forget and how did he get so sappy, what the hell) because Steve choked after a while: “Tony, please… what are you –“  
“Right.” He hummed and then he swallowed him down at once (he went to an all-boys boarding school, his gag reflex was something he lost approximately in the age of 15) and Steve actually let out a small scream and Tony moaned and that made Steve buckle up and Tony couldn’t help but let a hand slide into his very stressed pants, although he was definitely too experienced and too focused to pull such a teenager move like coming in his pants he didn’t think he had much of a choice because Steve did what he did and that was enough to burn him alive if he didn’t do anything.  
“Shit, Tony.” He moaned as he did something particular neat with his tongue.  
He knew he was close by the way he moved and babbled and swore (he never heard Steve swear, so hello?) and he didn’t have to move his hand to feel that he was tearing somewhere on the edge as well.  
And then he felt the grip in his hair tighten even more and he hummed and Steve came, loud and breathless and tensed and it was the best thing Tony had ever heard or seen in his whole life. He swallowed everything and looked up, his hand still in his pants and he really though he would last, pulling it out and still so damn hard but as Steve pulled him up and into a kiss he just moaned and kind of lost it.  
“Tony?” Steve asked irritated but he had closed his eyes and felt the dizzy haze in his head and was still tensing.  
“Just a second.” He somehow managed unfocused and Steve seemed to realize by the way his eyes suddenly widened what was happening and there was a small smug smile on his face – could he not?  
Tony had clenched his hand on his chest, still gasping, until he finally was calm enough to look up.  
“Don’t you say a word.”  
“Liked what you see?”  
“You have no idea.”  
And they looked at each other in silence and the relaxed atmosphere suddenly changed as Steve opened his mouth but closed it again and bit his lip and Tony understood, in the need to say something but what was he supposed to say?  
“I think we need to talk?” Steve finally asked firmly and Tony grunted because he knew how he felt and Steve probably did as well and they just had sex, so couldn’t they just continue in that sweet state of denial with the additional sex instead of talking about god damn feelings.  
“Can I shower first?”  
“Can I join you?”  
“I like the way you’re thinking.”

Ok so they had showered and they had talked and as Tony woke up the next morning he was waking up next to Steve Rogers, Captain America, poster boy of a nation, leader of the Avengers and his actual boyfriend and despise the fact that that was weirdly enough he never woke up next to someone after sex and that sensation was so new it hit him hard and heavy and he almost choked and he had to physically flee because he was so happy, and happiness was something he was just not used to feel and he needed air and space and a coffee for his brain to think.  
He entered the kitchen and headed to the coffee machine and they all just mumbled “Morning” and he didn’t answer, still caught dizzy in his haze.  
“Stark, is that a hickey?” Natasha gasped, standing next to him and tugging his shirt down a bit.  
“You moron, what have you done?”  
“It’s not what you –“  
And then Steve entered the kitchen, looking rumpled and sleepy and utterly adorable and yawned and they all stared at him as he approached the coffee machine, slung his arms around Tony’s waist and pressed a kiss onto his neck before he closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, still half asleep.  
“Coffee?” Tony asked with a smile and shot Natasha a telling glance.  
“Fucking finally.” Clint grunted and threw a toast at him.  
“Breakfast in bed?” Tony mumbled and he felt a small nod on his back, before he grabbed the two coffees and dragged Steve with him.  
They met Bruce in the doorway and he didn’t even had the decency to pretend to be surprised.  
As they went up the stairs he heard him say: “Did they finally agreed that they were together all along?”  
“Bastards.”


End file.
